


Light and Dark

by glitterface



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Civil War (Marvel), F/M, Spoilers, Young Peggy Carter, steve dreams about peggy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 20:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6674971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitterface/pseuds/glitterface
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She just had to say goodbye; because she knew that he couldn't.</p><p>Steve dreams about Peggy after her death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light and Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Civil War Spoilers (ish). Go watch the movie, it's heartwrenching. This happens around the events of Civil War, but I don't know where to place it.

Steve opened his eyes, staring at the ceiling of his apartment. He couldn't remember when he drifted off to sleep, and he wondered how he got back to his apartment in the first place.

 

He moved to the side of the bed, scanning the dark room before he noticed his lamp was on, and standing in front of the dim light, was Peggy.

 

“Hello, Steve,” Peggy says with a smile, her eyes watery as she looked at Steve, still sitting at the edge of the bed.

 

Without thinking, Steve started walking towards her, slowly, before a tear shed from his eye. All this time, Steve tried to be strong. He tried to do what he believes is right, without his emotions interfering him. He tried protect people because he knew he’s a soldier and he’ll die a soldier as well.

 

But right now, Peggy stood in front of him, just enough for him to reach onto her. And gone was the old Peggy, lost in her thoughts. The Peggy that stood in front of Steve had sparkling chocolate eyes, soft, brunette curls, and a youthful face.

 

“I guess I had to give you a proper goodbye,” Peggy whispered as Steve studied her, all of the sudden realizing that she was wrapped in his arms. She was wearing the dress he saw in Wanda’s vision.

 

 _We can go home._ Peggy’s voice echoed clearly in Steve’s head, before he pulled her into a slow, longing kiss. And for a long time they just stood there, desperately in need of each other. Both of them home, but at the same time, out of place.

 

Peggy then broke the kiss before resting her head on Steve’s chest. His heartbeat strong against her ear as he placed his chin over her head. He was scared, and she knew as she could read him like a book, his arms holding her tight as he’s scared she would leave if he let go. She knew that he thought of their “what-ifs” and the dreams that they painted together during the war, only to be completely shattered by fate, and by Steve’s kindness.

 

“You know, I still don’t know how to dance,” Steve says with a smirk. Peggy then pulled away from him, holding his hands, before placing them in the right positions.

 

“And now that we’re both here, I can teach you,” Peggy replied before soft, slow music started to play. Steve didn’t know where it came from, but it didn’t matter, as he was with Peggy, his Peggy, whom loved him when all the other women would look past him.

 

They slowly danced and gazed into each other’s eyes, before the song ended and they stopped dancing, their hands still in position.

 

Their foreheads touched and Steve whispers, “Peg, please don’t go.”

 

Peggy looked up at Steve before warm tears slowly streamed down her face.  

 

“I miss you, Peg,” Steve says, “If I could start over, I would. But I can’t.”

 

“You’re a good man, Steve,” Peggy replied, “And what you’re doing is right. Your friends need you. Bucky needs you.”

 

“But sometimes it’s hard to believe I am doing the right thing,” Steve says, “That I am not making the selfish decision.”

 

“You’re always so dramatic,” Peggy says with a laugh, “I always wished for one thing. And I’m glad my wish came true.”

 

“I wished that the serum would never change you, and yet, here you are, seven decades later, still that 90-pound asthmatic inside,” Peggy added.

 

Steve smiled before Peggy pushed away, walking closer to Steve’s lamp. Steve looked down, obviously livid and devastated over the gravity of the events.

 

“Get up, solider,” Peggy says, making Steve approach her again before pulling him into another kiss.

 

“You know I’ll always be watching you,” Peggy muttered against the side of his lip, separating herself from Steve’s touch.

 

“Goodbye, my darling,” she says as she becomes one with the dim light.


End file.
